Découvrir le monde
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Orihime fait découvrir le monde à son nouvel ami, Ulquiorra, mais peut-elle lui faire comprendre l'existence de ses sentiments ?


- Es-tu prêt Ulquiorra-kun ? Il ne faudrait pas être en retard le premier jour !

L'arrancar leva les yeux de son uniforme vers la jeune fille devant lui. Elle affichait une mine joyeuse, encore plus qu'à l'habitude et son sourire n'aurait pas pus être plus grand. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle préparait son sac et enfilait ses souliers.

- Allons-y ! s'exclama Orihime en traînant Ulquiorra hors de l'appartement.

À l'extérieur, le soleil réchauffait déjà l'atmosphère, mais une petite brise rafraîchissait le tout. Les deux personnes marchaient lentement vers le lycée où l'arrancar connaîtrait bientôt la joie des cours et des adolescents aux prises avec leurs hormones.

- Tu vas voir, Ulquiorra-kun, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer le lycée ! Oh, je vais aussi te présenter mes amies. Il y a Tatsuki-chan, ma meilleure amie, Chizuru-chan, Kuchiki-chan, Ishida-kun et Sado-kun, mais ces deux-là, tu les connais déjà pas vrai ? Ah ! Et j'ai failli oublier Kurosaki-kun !

- Le déchet ?

{...}

- Atchoum ! éternua un garçon aux cheveux orange à son bureau.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui parle de toi, Ichigo, dit Mizuiro en ne quittant pas son portable des yeux.

- Sûrement pas une fille, le nargua Rukia.

Le shinigami remplaçant lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par un long cri...

- ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO !

- Salut Keigo.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-il, comme à l'habitude, surexcité.

- Bof, pas grand chose.

Le roux omit de dire qu'il avait fait une petite escapade au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Inoue pour après participer à la guerre contre Aizen, le traître de la Soul Society. Mais sinon, c'était la pure vérité.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Les lycéens se tournèrent vers la porte de la classe qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Orihime et...

- T-Toi ?! s'écria Ichigo en se levant et en le pointant du doigt. Tu es supposé être mort !

Les adolescents "normaux" jetèrent des regards inquiets au shinigami remplaçant.

- Euh, Ichigo, tu le connais ? demanda Keigo.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc. Il observa avec incrédibilité son amie approcher avec l'arrancar, la mâchoire touchant presque le sol.

- Bonjour Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, salua-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Inoue ! Qu'est-ce qu'un arrancar fait ici ?! interrogea Rukia à la place d'Ichigo.

- Ah ? Urahara-san ne vous l'a pas dit ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Ulquiorra-kun est de notre côté.

- Quoi ?! s'indigna le roux. Mais, il a essayé de me tuer, tu as oublié ?!

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il agissait selon les ordres d'Aizen, le défendit Orihime.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire au lycée ?!

- Il n'allait quand même pas rester tout seul chez moi ! répondit-elle.

- Hein ?! Ulquiorra vit chez toi ?! Il a déjà essayé de me tuer, alors qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire ! Ce n'est même pas un être humain !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un arrancar qu'il ne ressent rien, protesta calmement la rousse en posant un doux regard sur le concerné un peu plus loin. Être humain signifie se soucier des autres, être capable de ressentir des émotions ; la peur, la joie, la tristesse, l'amour...

- Pff, tu crois qu'il se soucie de toi ? lâcha avec sarcasme Ichigo avant d'être encore une fois interrompu.

- Oh, ma Hime ! Tu es enfin revenue ! Viens dans mes bras pour que je...

En un éclair, Ulquiorra se dressait devant Chizuru qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur sa proie, mais elle se retrouva au sol.

- Déchet.

- Ah, non, souffla la perverse. Un nouvel adversaire qui se dresse entre moi et ma Hime...

- Ulquiorra-kun, je te présente Chizuru, annonça Inoue sans avoir remarquer l'incident.

Puis, avant qu'Ichigo puisse reprendre le débat concernant l'arrancar, l'enseignante avait fait éruption dans la classe, mettant un terme aux conversations.

{...}

Midi sonna bien vite et un groupe de jeune s'était retrouvé entre eux sur le toit de leur lycée.

- Ah, Tatsuki-chan ! s'écria Inoue en lui faisant d'énorme signe.

- Euh, salut Orihime, fit-elle en fixant son regard sur le garçon qui mangeait près d'elle. C'est qui lui ?

- Tatsuki-chan, je te présente Ulquiorra-kun, mon nouvel ami.

- Il n'a pas l'air très bavard, remarqua la championne de karaté.

- Ah ?

La jeune fille aux barrettes magiques se tourna vers lui. L'arrancar tenait dans sa main une boîte de jus qu'il faisait tourner dans tous les sens.

- Le secret, c'est de prendre la paille et de l'enfoncer dans le trou.

Il dirigea ses yeux émeraude vers la droite et observa Rukia qui buvait une gorgée de son jus.

- Je sais de quoi je parle, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis déjà passée par-là.

Ulquiorra reposa son regard sur l'objet. Ses yeux allant de la paille dans sa main gauche à la boîte dans la main droite. Encore et encore. Finalement...

- Femme, ouvre-moi ça, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la brique de jus.

En quelques secondes, elle lui montra la bonne façon de faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda-t-elle, son sourire toujours aussi brillant.

- Merci, dit-il pour enfin pouvoir boire.

Inoue se rapprocha et passa son bras sous celui de l'arrancar avant de le serrer contre elle. Ce contact ne sembla nullement dérangé Ulquiorra qui continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était. Un peu plus loin, la mâchoire de Keigo touchait pratiquement le sol en voyant cette scène.

- Qu'est-ce que fait Inoue avec ce type ?! pleurnicha-t-il. En plus, il fait peur ! Encore plus qu'Ichigo ! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible !

Le roux lui lança un regard noir.

- En plus d'être bizarre, il mange la nourriture d'Inoue sans vomir ! ajouta-t-il.

- Peut-être est-ce un signe...Ils sont peut-être faits l'un pour l'autre, suggéra Rukia qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.

Keigo s'évanouit sur le sol, mais personne ne s'en préoccupa.

- Quoi ? parvint à dire Ichigo. Mais, il n'est même pas humain ! (Change de disque ! XD)

- Et alors ? Le fait qu'il soit ici prouve déjà qu'il tient un tant soit peu à elle, non ? Et puis, s'il y a une personne qui peut bien le changer, c'est bien Inoue.

{...}

- Wow ! Ce chandail te va super bien, Ulquiorra-kun !

Orihime avait insisté pour que l'arrancar achète de nouveaux vêtements. Ce dernier avait de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi il avait besoin d'autant de bouts de tissus. Il aurait pu mettre sa tenue d'arrancar tous les jours, mais la rousse avait fermement refusé. Après avoir payé les tonnes de vêtements, Inoue s'arrêta devant une nouvelle boutique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, femme ?

- Attends-moi ici.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et disparut à l'intérieur. Ulquiorra attendit patiemment. (Qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'autre à faire ?) Enfin, elle revint avec une petite boîte rose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il, sa curiosité piquée malgré lui.

Il fallait bien s'assurer que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui mettrait sa vie en péril. (Avec Orihime, on n'est jamais trop sûr.)

- De la gomme à mâcher ! répondit-elle.

L'arrancar arqua un sourcil.

- Tu vas voir ! C'est très amusant !

La dernière fois qu'elle avait dit ça, il s'était retrouvé entouré de déchet bruyant tel que Kurosaki.

{...}

- Ça sert à muscler ta mâchoire ? demanda Ulquiorra en observant la jeune fille mâcher énergiquement.

- Non, rit-elle, c'est plutôt pour le goût. Il y a pleins de saveurs ; Menthe, fraise, cerise, citron, orange, cannelle, mais ma préféré reste l'original : La gomme balloune ! Tu peux aussi mélanger les saveurs, mais je ne te le conseille pas. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui est le plus amusant ! Regarde bien !

Orihime prit un air concentré et se mit à souffler. Une bulle rose se forma puis, grossit sous les yeux sceptiques de l'arrancar. Soudain, un "pop" sonore se fit entendre. La balloune avait éclaté tout autour de la bouche de la rousse.

- Oh non, dit-elle en essayant d'enlever la substance rose et collante. Ce n'était pas ça qui était supposé se produire.

Ulquiorra, dans un instant miraculeux, sourit ! (OMG O.O) Mais, il faut s'entendre que c'était un mini-sourire. (Mais, c'est un bon début U.U)

- Fais : Ahhhh !

Surpris, il aperçut Orihime devant son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de reculer, mais avec rapidité, elle glissa un chewing-gum dans sa bouche. L'arrancar se contenta alors de plonger ses yeux émeraude dans l'océan gris qu'était ses iris. Seulement, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, gênée.

- Allez, mâche ! ordonna-t-elle en lui montrant comment faire.

Ulquiorra resta impassible. Il continuait à la fixer de ses grands yeux verts. Orihime soupira, mais garda le sourire. Puis, à l'aide de sa main, elle prit la mâchoire de l'arrancar et ouvrit sa bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit, referma, encore et encore.

- Mâ-che ! répéta-t-elle.

Il obéit enfin pour qu'elle le lâche. Ensuite, il souffla et une bulle apparut.

- Bravo Ulquiorra-kun ! Tu as réussi !

L'arrancar regardait la bulle rose augmentée de taille tandis que la jeune fille riait de le voir ainsi. Elle approcha son doigt et fit exploser la balloune qui s'étala sur tout le visage d'Ulquiorra. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air ahuri.

{...}

La première fois qu'Orihime lui dit qu'elle allait l'amener au cinéma, Ulquiorra demanda ce qu'était le "cinéma".

- C'est comme la télévision, mais en plus grand ! répondit-elle.

- Alors, pourquoi n'achètes-tu pas une boîte à image plus grande ?

Récemment, il avait appris comment fonctionnait la télévision et le plus difficile, c'était le truc composé de mille boutons appelé "télécommande". Une seule petite erreur et l'écran pouvait tourner au noir. Après avoir réussi à manipuler la manette, l'arrancar avait adopté quelques émissions telles que CSI et Dr House . Ulquiorra était à chaque fois étonné par leur capacité à trouver des réponses. Sinon, il regardait ce qu'écoutait Orihime. Elle lui avait même fait écouter ce film, "twilight". Il lui avait alors interdit de s'approcher des vampires jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique que les vampires n'existaient pas et que ce n'était que de la science-fiction. Ce qui prit un certain temps.

- Ce n'est pas juste pour la grosseur de l'écran, Ulquiorra-kun, rit la jeune fille. Il y a des gens, une belle ambiance et surtout, du popcorn !

- Ne serait-ce pas la même chose d'écouter un film chez nous sans déchet aux alentours ?

Elle se contenta de sourire en l'entraînant dans ce qu'ils appelaient "cinéma". Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle, Ulquiorra fut content qu'il n'y ait que très peu de gens dans la pièce. Bien qu'il côtoyait plusieurs personnes chaque jour, plus précisément, au lycée, il était incapable de se lier d'amitié avec ces déchets. Cependant, il faisait des efforts pour se comporter convenablement sans leur lancer des regards menaçants. Tout ça pour ne pas faire de peine à la femme ! Même si quelque fois, c'était dur de ne pas répliquer aux provocations de ce shinigami aux cheveux orange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle fut plongée dans le noir puis, le film commença. Au début, il y avait une adolescente qui courait en jetant sans cesse des regards derrière elle. Soudain, elle entra en collision avec une ombre et s'écrasa sur le sol. Une musique effrayante commença tandis que soudain, on vit le visage décomposé de l'homme devant elle.

Près d'Ulquiorra, Orihime sursauta et poussa un petit cri avant de se réfugier contre l'arrancar, cachant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il dit quelque chose sur combien elle était stupide d'avoir peur de ça quand elle avait déjà vu des monstres comme Kurosaki et Grimmjow. Il passa aussi des commentaires sur le fait qu'il était impossible qu'un humain (le héros du film) puisse exécuter ses cascades, car c'était physiquement impossible pour un déchet. Orihime se contenta de rire, mais seulement quand il n'y avait pas de zombi aux alentours.

{...}

Voilà maintenant deux mois qu'Ulquiorra habitait chez Orihime. Tout le monde avait accepté la présence de l'arrancar (sauf peut-être Ichigo). Même Tatsuki. D'après elle, quelqu'un qui n'était même pas capable d'ouvrir une boîte de jus n'était pas une personne qui pouvait faire du mal à Orihime (même si Ichigo croyait le contraire). De plus, il était capable de manger sa nourriture sans courir jusqu'aux toilettes, donc Tatsuki n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

- Ulquiorra-kun ! Réveille-toi !

En ce samedi matin, l'arrancar fut tiré du sommeil par la voix d'Orihime et aussi parce qu'elle venait de sauter sur son lit comme elle faisait chaque matin pour le réveiller. Ulquiorra, comme réponse, grogna et se retourna. Il avait appris à aimer dormir, surtout les jours sans cours. La rousse sauta une fois de plus pour atterrir pratiquement sur lui. Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas tranquille ?

- Allez Ulquiorra-kun ! Lève-toi ! Il faut absolument que tu vois ça !

Il ouvrit un oeil, puis poussa un soupir résigné. Elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se débarrassa des couvertures. Orihime n'attendit pas plus longtemps et attrapa son bras pour qu'il la suive.

- Cette nuit, il est tombé une tonne de neige ! s'exclama-t-elle en enfilant son manteau vert et un bonnet de la même couleur. Il y a de la neige partout !

- Qu'est-ce que la neige ? demanda Ulquiorra.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux incrédules avant d'ouvrir la porte pour lui montrer le paysage blanc qu'était maintenant Karakura. Orihime entraîna l'arrancar dehors. Des flocons de neige tourbillonnaient partout autour d'eux. La jeune fille prit de la neige avec ses mitaines blanches et essaya de lui donner une forme ronde, mais sans succès. Alors, elle jeta la poudre à Ulquiorra.

- C'est froid, dit-il.

- Bien sûr que c'est froid ! C'est de la neige ! Maintenant, fais comme moi !

Puis, elle leva la tête vers le ciel, ferma les yeux et tira la langue.

- Pas question que je fasse un geste aussi inutile, refusa-t-il.

L'arrancar zieuta Orihime. Un ou deux flocons atterrissaient sur son organe du goût. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Finalement, en prenant bien soin qu'elle ne le voit pas, il sortit la langue. Rien. Non, attends. Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa langue. Il arrêta immédiatement. C'était enfantin. Il regarda la rousse qui continuait. Ça ne semblait pas inutile, ou enfantin pour elle. Ulquiorra l'observa reculer et elle bascula dans un banc de neige !

Il s'approcha pour voir si elle allait bien, mais il la trouva en train d'agiter les bras et les jambes dans la neige.

- Femme, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est évident ! Je fais un ange ! répondit-elle en levant les mains vers lui.

Il l'aida à se relever, mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Orihime le pousse. À son tour, il se retrouva coucher dans la neige, les bras et les jambes écartés de chaque côtés de son corps, comme s'il était tombé du ciel.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un ange comme ça, remarqua la rousse. Je vais te montrer comment faire.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et tenta de lui faire bouger un bras, mais cette fois, il était prêt et il résista.

- Rah ! fit-elle. Allez ! Quel est le problème ?

- C'est froid, répondit-il en reniflant.

La jeune fille détailla l'arrancar du regard avant de s'écrier :

- Oh non ! Tu ne portes pas de manteau ! J'étais tellement concentrée sur la neige et tout, débita-t-elle en posant la main sur le front d'Ulquiorra. Oh, non ! Tu es brûlant ! À cause de moi, tu as peut-être attrapé froid ! Je vais te faire une tisane...menthe et citron ! Oui c'est ça !

En le temps de le dire, il se retrouva coucher sur le sofa sous une tonnes de couvertures.

- Je vais bien, intervint Ulquiorra.

Soit elle l'ignora ou alors, elle ne l'entendit pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'en plaignit pas d'être ainsi choyé par Orihime.

{...}

Ulquiorra avait appris à aimer beaucoup de chose dans ce monde. Comme dormir, le chewing-gum, quelques émissions de télé et d'autres choses comme l'imagination débordante d'Orihime, sa façon de faire ses devoirs ; lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, elle mordillait toujours son crayon en regardant vers le haut en penchant sa tête de côté, ce qui la rendait d'après lui, mignonne. Il aimait aussi les films d'horreur parce ce qu'elle se collait toujours à lui. Dans ces moments-là, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, même si c'était juste pour aller chercher du popcorn.

Il avait aussi découvert la crème glacée. En effet, alors qu'ils écoutaient une émission (dont Ulquiorra ne se souvenait plus du nom) Orihime s'était indignée contre une fille qui avait embrassé un garçon alors qu'elle avait déjà un petit-ami ou un truc de ce genre. Bref, la rousse, encore abasourdie, avait fait glisser un peu de crème sur son poignet. L'arrancar n'écouta que son instinct et lui débarrassa de la substance froide avec sa bouche. Orihime, par la suite, garda une couleur écarlate pendant trois heures. Ulquiorra décida que la crème glacée était vraiment bonne.

Malgré tout, il y avait une chose qu'il redoutait ; Les surprises. En effet, c'était un truc à éviter avec Inoue. Cependant, en cette journée ensoleillée du mois de janvier, elle avait quand même réussi à le traîner à l'extérieur. (En fait, il était tout simplement incapable de lui refuser quelque chose, surtout quand elle le suppliait avec ses grands yeux gris.) Bref, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il s'aperçut à son plus grand malheur qu'il y avait beaucoup de déchet aux alentours. Orihime disparut et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux paires d'étranges chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, femme ?

- Des patins ! répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc. Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre à patiner !

Ulquiorra ne dit rien, se contentant d'espérer que ça ne soit pas trop dangereux. Puis, il imita la rousse et enfila ces drôles de souliers. Elle le dirigea ensuite vers l'immense patinoire extérieure. Elle s'élança gracieusement sur la glace tandis que l'arrancar posait un pied prudent sur la surface blanche. Rien à signaler pour l'instant. Il posa l'autre pied et il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Ses bras battaient l'air dans tous les sens tandis qu'il se penchait dangereusement vers l'arrière.

Heureusement pour lui, Orihime vint à sa rescousse en lui attrapant la main et l'attirant vers elle pour le stabiliser. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la surface glissante, elle tira l'arrancar par la main tout autour de la patinoire. Ulquiorra enviait la rousse pour les choses qu'elle était capable de faire, alors que lui se sentait pour la première fois comme un boulet. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il vit ce déchet de shinigami aux cheveux orange approcher vers eux. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant eux en prenant bien soin d'envoyer un peu de neige à l'arrancar.

- Salut Inoue, dit Ichigo en n'accordant pas un seul regard à Ulquiorra.

- Bonjour Kurosaki-kun.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu.

- ATTENTION DEVANT ! JE SAIS PAS COMMENT M'ARRÊTER !

Puis, BAM ! Ichigo se retrouva sur la glace, sous quelque chose de rouge.

- Renji ! Idiot ! Mais pousse-toi à la fin ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Rukia qui m'a poussé et vous avez oublié de me dire comment on fait pour arrêter ces trucs ! répliqua le vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

- Kuchiki-san est là ?

Orihime chercha autour d'elle et la trouva plus loin. Elle alla à sa rencontre, laissant son protégé aux mains des deux shinigamis qui continuaient à se disputer. Jusqu'à temps que Renji tourne la tête et...

- AHH ! Il y a un arrancar ! Ichigo ! Sors de ton corps parce que je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir le battre tout seul...

- Mais, t'es con ou quoi ?! répondit Ichigo, irrité. Ce n'est plus notre ennemi. Et puis, un arrancar ne prendrait pas le temps de mettre des pantins pour nous attaquer !

Un nouveau débat commença entre les deux shinigami. Blasé, Ulquiorra décida de rejoindre la femme. Allez, un petit coup de patin par-ci, un autre par-là. Lentement, mais sûrement. Encore quelques mètres avant de pouvoir être près d'elle...BAM ! Il venait de s'écraser de tout son long sur la glace.

- Désolé Ulquiorra, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Ichigo avant de continuer son chemin, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

- Oh ! Ulquiorra-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ? questionna une jeune fille qui venait d'accourir.

Orihime s'accroupit près de lui et plaça la tête de l'arrancar sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'as rien de blesser ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce en écartant les cheveux noirs du visage d'Ulquiorra.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de ce dernier tandis qu'il lançait un regard en direction d'Ichigo qui bouillait sur place. À ses côtés, Renji riait tellement qu'il perdit l'équilibre, accrochant au passage Rukia et Ichigo qui tombèrent avec lui.

{...}

- Femme, demain je vais retourner au Hueco Mundo.

Orihime s'arrêta en plein milieu du salon et observa Ulquiorra. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait été parfaitement normal toute la journée, alors pourquoi voulait-il soudainement retourner dans ce monde ? En avait-il eu assez d'elle ?

- Pourquoi ? articula-t-elle en masquant sa tristesse sur son visage, cependant sa voix la trahit.

L'arrancar leva les yeux vers elle et rencontra ses perles grises.

- Pour ramasser quelque chose que j'ai laissé là-bas, répondit-il.

Le poids sur l'estomac de la jeune fille s'évapora instantanément et elle se sentit soudain plus légère.

- Il y a un problème, femme ?

- Et bien, demain, j'avais prévu de passer la journée avec toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Il y a quelque chose de spécial le 14 février ? demanda-t-il.

Le fait qu'il dise la date exacte la fit rougir.

- Tu as fait des dessins étranges sur le calendrier, ajouta-t-il.

La rousse devint encore plus écarlate. Alors, il avait remarqué les coeurs qu'elle avait coloriés sur cette date ?

- C'est un jour spécial, reconnut-elle, et je veux la passer avec toi. Je te dirai sa signification demain !

{...}

Lorsqu'Orihime se leva, le lendemain, l'arrancar était déjà parti. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle prit son petit-déjeuner seule. Même si elle devait reconnaître qu'Ulquiorra n'était pas la personne la plus bavarde, il restait qu'elle s'était habituée à avoir sa présence près d'elle. La rousse souhaitait qu'il revienne le plus tôt possible. Pour passer le temps, qui semblait s'écouler au ralenti, elle s'occupa en faisant quelques tâches ménagères, tout en surveillant une distorsion dans l'espace-temps.

Puis, quand tout fut entièrement propre, elle prit une pause et s'installa devant la télé. Cependant, elle fut incapable de se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient, attendant impatiemment le retour d'Ulquiorra. Midi passa et Orihime ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était parti dans cet autre dimension. De plus, elle était incapable de ressentir son reiatsu, ce qui la rassurait encore moins. Elle commençait déjà à se créer des scénarios farfelus. Peut-être s'était-il fait enlever par des extraterrestres ? Ou alors, il avait été fait esclave par de méchants pirates ? Tout à coup, l'air sembla se déplacer et un garganta s'ouvrit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ulquiorra était dans le salon.

- Ulquiorra-kun ! s'écria Orihime en se jetant sur lui pour l'enlacer. Tu es enfin revenu ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

L'arrancar ne réagit pas à son étreinte, mais il ne la repoussa pas non plus. Néanmoins, la rousse sentit bientôt ses mains dans son dos.

- Et si on allait un peu dehors ? proposa-t-elle en le relâchant.

Emmitouflés dans leur manteau vert, ils marchèrent dans l'air frais de février jusqu'à un petit parc où ils s'assirent sur un banc. Orihime décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

- Tu sais, ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois que tu vis ici. Le jour que tu m'as annoncé que tu resterais avec moi, j'étais tellement heureuse...

Elle s'arrêta, à court de mot. Pourtant, il y avait tant de chose qu'elle voulait lui dire. Comme la joie d'être en sa présence ou alors du coeur qu'elle avait trouvé en lui. Puis, Ulquiorra sortit discrètement une petite boîte de la poche de son manteau et la mit dans la main de la jeune fille.

- Tiens, dit-il doucement.

Orihime regarda la petite boîte blanche avec surprise. Lentement, elle ouvrit le couvercle, révélant une pièce en argent qui lui était familière. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce bracelet de forme circulaire et la sensation de la petite chaîne contre sa peau. Elle avait aussi pensé ne jamais le revoir.

- C'est...

- Un cadeau. Pour toi, compléta-t-il de sa voix nonchalante.

Une minute ! Soudainement, Ulquiorra lui donnait un bijou en cadeau pour elle et aujourd'hui en plus ?! Pourquoi ?

- Ulquiorra, tu connais la signification de la St-Valentin ?!

- La St-Valentin ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Eh ?! Tu ne sais pas ?! s'écria Inoue maintenant perplexe. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce bracelet ?

L'arrancar ne dit rien pour un moment. Ses yeux fixaient le bijou reposant dans la boîte avant de les lever vers le visage devant lui.

- Hier, quand nous sommes passés devant une boutique, tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder les bijoux derrière la vitrine, commença-t-il, et tu m'as dit que toutes les filles aimaient recevoir des cadeaux des personnes qui étaient importantes pour elles.

- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle en se remémorant la journée d'hier.

- Puis, je me suis souvenu du bracelet que tu m'avais retourné au Hueco Mundo.

- C'est pour ça que tu y es retourné ?

Il hocha la tête. Celui lui avait prit beaucoup de temps pour trouver cet objet, car maintenant Las Noches était en ruine. Même si les agissements d'Ulquiorra semblaient vague à première vue, on se rendait vite compte qu'il semblait avoir tout préparé, comme s'il avait mesuré chacune de ses actions. Comme à ce moment, où il sortit le bijou de la boîte et prit doucement le poignet de la jeune fille. Celle-ci retint son souffle, l'observant avec attention.

- Merci, Ulquiorra-kun, mais moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

De sous son manteau vert pomme, elle sortit une boîte en forme de coeur qu'elle plaça dans les mains de l'arrancar.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est femme ? demanda-t-il en observant la pièce de couleur brun qui reposait dans la boîte.

- C'est un coeur en chocolat. Je l'ai fait pour toi, répondit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

- Un...coeur ? Semblable à la marque sur le calendrier ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

- Je vois.

Une lumière s'éclaira à l'intérieur d'Ulquiorra. L'altitude et les agissements étranges de la femme...hier et aujourd'hui...étaient pour lui ? Il était la cause d'une telle agitation chez elle ? C'est le coeur qui en était la source ? Alors, c'était peut-être aussi le coeur qui provoquait cette chaleur dans sa poitrine ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ce coeur ? interrogea-t-il.

- Tu peux le manger. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux le jeter ! rigola-t-elle.

Ulquiorra prit un petit morceau de chocolat. Ça semblait dur, mais dès qu'il fut dans sa bouche, il commença à fondre tandis que ses papilles gustatives semblaient faire la fête. Il décida que le chocolat, c'était bon. Il posa la boîte près de lui et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Orihime. Fermant ses yeux, il parla de sa voix la plus douce et agréable que la jeune fille n'avait jamais entendu.

- Merci, Femme !

Le ton de sa voix la surprit, mais elle fut encore plus surprise par la suite. Ulquiorra souriait ! Ce n'était pas une grimace ou un sourire narquois ni en coin, mais un vrai ! Un vrai sourire ! Combattant pour restreindre les battements de son coeur, elle lui sourit également.

- Joyeuse St-Valentin, Ulquiorra-kun !

Ce dernier approcha son visage. Tellement que leur nez n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Son regard collé à celui d'Orihime et celle-ci ne pouvait pas comprendre les intentions de l'arrancar avec ses yeux illisibles, ennuagés par des émotions inconnus. Cependant, Inoue avait une étrange intuition sur ce qu'il allait faire, mais elle n'osait pas croire que c'était réel. Même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Ulquiorra a penché sa tête et qu'il a approché ses lèvres de son visage qu'Orihime ferma les yeux instinctivement. Le groupe de musique qui battait la mesure avec force dans son coeur semblait se déplacer dans tout son corps. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle chaud de l'arrancar sur son lobe d'oreille, chuchotant quelque chose.

Hein ?! Oreille ?!

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir une oreille devant elle. Son cerveau commençait à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que la St-Valentin ?

Blanc.

Blanc.

Blanc.

Cette fois, il la regardait d'un regard si profond qu'elle aurait pu fondre sur place. Par chance qu'elle n'était pas debout, sinon, elle se serait probablement écroulée comme une poupée de chiffon. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit déjà ? Ah, oui ! La St-Valentin ! Il ne savait pas la signification et tout ce que ça impliquait...

- Haha, par où commencer ? rit-elle nerveusement. Je dirai qu'en gros, c'est la fête de l'amour et des amoureux ! Les couples la célèbrent ensemble et on donne un cadeau à celui que l'on aime !

Maintenant, ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair ! Elle lui avait offert un coeur en chocolat, alors, il devait bien comprendre ! N'était-ce pas évident ? En tout cas, c'était ce qu'espérait Orihime.

- Et qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?! Peut-être que qu'il comprendrait mieux si elle lui montrait, à la place des mots... Juste à y penser, elle sentit son visage prendre en feu. Mais, elle devait le faire.

- Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit et attendit. Orihime prit son courage à deux mains et maintenant, c'était à son tour d'approcher son visage de celui d'Ulquiorra. Enfin, elle fit ce qu'elle rêvait depuis longtemps de faire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'arrancar, surpris, ouvrit les yeux malgré lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle...l'embrassait ? Il se souvint qu'il avait déjà vu des gens faire ça à la télé et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi ils faisaient ça, elle lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Alors, c'était ça qu'il ressentait maintenant ? Le coeur qui battait la chamade, les papillons dans l'estomac, la chaleur qui irradiait son corps et la façon dont son cerveau avait de la difficulté à penser, comme s'il en avait perdu le contrôle. Et voilà que malgré lui, il se voyait répondre au baiser de la femme. Cette dernière enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu veux être mienne ? a-t-il demandé après le baiser.

Orihime sourit. Enfin, il avait compris...


End file.
